


第十根香烟

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John失踪了，Dean去斯坦福找Sam，可是在门口却一直犹豫不决徘徊了很久.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	第十根香烟

Title：第十根香烟  
CP：wincest无差  
Rating：PG-13  
Summary：John失踪了，Dean去斯坦福找Sam，可是在门口却一直犹豫不决徘徊了很久.........

晚上十一点四十，Dean点燃了第八根烟。  
脚边散落了一地烟头，有两个还微微冒着烟。其实他很少抽烟，他并不喜欢被烟雾弥漫着的感觉，因为那总能让他想起他四岁时带走Mary的那场大火。可是他现在却停不下来，然而试图用香烟麻痹自己的办法并没有奏效，因为他的烟盒都快空了，却依然坐在这里没有勇气迈出一步。他经过了很久的思想斗争，终于决定驱车来到加州，一路颠簸，开了一天一夜的车才终于抵达了目的地，可是却在Sam房门外退缩了。  
他们已经很久没见了，准确的来说是Sam很久没有见他了，John会尽量找离这里近的案子，好让他们有空过来看看他弟弟是不是安全，可是他们从来没有直接找过Sam。他不记得他和爸爸在Sam的门外度过了多少个夜晚，怕Sam发现所以John不敢把车停得太近，John靠在车前座，Dean躺在车后座，谁都不愿意说起Sam，可是却都不约而同地想着他。两个人在车里安安静静地度过一夜，轮流盯着Sam的窗口，等到天快亮的时候才离开，John发动车子，Dean还一直朝着弟弟的方向张望着，直到那房子消失在视线里。  
十一点四十五分，一阵皮肤灼伤的味道飘进鼻腔，Dean低头寻找源头才发觉手里的烟已经烧到了尽头，“操！”嘴里不停咒骂着立刻扔掉了烟头。  
看来第八根烟还是起到了一点作用，至少麻痹了他的痛觉神经。Dean脱了外套只穿着一件短袖坐在路边的椅子上，他已经坐了一个小时了，露出的皮肤被夜晚的风吹得冰凉，他觉得有点儿冷，可是依然不愿意穿上外套，因为他的弟弟不喜欢他身上带着烟味。Sam不想做爸爸的好士兵，所以Dean亲自把他送上了去斯坦福的车，Sam不愿意接他的电话，所以他也没有再打扰过他。可是，他真的很想念他。  
十一点五十，Dean点上了第九根烟。  
在Sam离开家的第三周，他突然在一个想着Sam的春梦中惊醒，拳击短裤被精液打湿，他不是一个刚进入青春期的小男生，做春梦搞脏内裤没什么大不了的事，可是当那个春梦对象是自己弟弟的时候，Dean依然被吓坏了。可是这种事有了第一次，就少不了第二次第三次，次数越来越多的时候，他已经慢慢习惯，好在这些东西他的弟弟都不会知道，只有他一个人承受这罪恶，抹不去逃不开的罪。  
他本以为他的弟弟会顺利地上完大学然后结婚生子，只要John能接受，这对他来说一定是个天大的好消息，因为这样他就可以慢慢让时间和距离冲淡他这变态的感情。可是John失踪了，他只能来找Sam，他做了无数个心理建设，设想了无数个见面的场景，在脑子里排练了无数遍他要说的话，可是当这一刻来临时，他还是做不到若无其事。如果现在房子里有鬼魂或者变形怪，他绝对不会有一丝犹豫地冲进去，然而房子里是他的弟弟，他从四岁起就守护着的弟弟，但是他却在这份感情上留下了污渍，最可怕的是他不知道这污渍会随着时间的推移渐渐被洗掉，还是像水墨一样晕染开来最后残蚀他的灵魂。  
十一点五十五分，Dean掏出打火机准备点上第十根烟。  
他突然停下了点烟的动作，这个打火机是Sam送给他的20岁生日礼物，他嫌火柴点火太慢，有时候情况危急会误了事儿，所以就一直用打火机，然而每次都是直接扔进尸体里一起点燃。  
“Dean，这个打火机可不许扔进尸体里面哦。”  
他还记得Sam当时说话的场景，那个时候Sam比他矮一截，穿着他穿过的套头衫，瘦得像麻杆的胳膊举着打火机放到他的手心，笑着嘱咐他不许丢掉。明明他们那个时候关系那么亲密，为什么后来Sam就离开他了呢？为什么他就莫名其妙地爱上了Sam呢？为什么他们的关系就突然变质了呢？  
Dean把最后一根烟重新推进烟盒和打火机一起装进了口袋，“这是关于爸爸生死的事，有什么可紧张的！”Dean拍打着自己的脸，“Come on，Dean Winchester，别做个懦夫，那是你弟弟，收好你那该死的情绪。”  
凌晨十二点整，Dean穿上了外套向街对面的房子走去。

他用典型的Dean的方式闯进了Sam的公寓，用自己拙劣的演技把一个Sam熟悉的吊儿郎当的哥哥完整地呈现在他弟弟面前，他试图和Jessica调情以此把自己的视线从弟弟身上转移开来。Sam长大了，他现在需要仰着头才能和Sam说话，他曾经瘦弱的小弟弟现在也可以能轻而易举地把自己压在身下，他错过了Sam四年的生活，而可笑的是现在的他对Sam会不会跟他走一点儿把握也没有。  
凌晨十二点半，他站在那辆漂亮的Impala跟前对Sam说：“我一个人做不了这个。”  
“你可以。”  
“可是我不想。”有那么一瞬间Dean真的希望Sam直接拒绝他，因为这样他就不用担惊受怕自己的感情会暴露出来，可仅仅就一瞬间。之前的千百个担心、害怕和犹豫在见到Sam的那一刻都被那份想念冲散开了，那份埋了四年的想念像龙卷风一样席卷了他，让他完全抽不开身。  
Sam盯着他看了很久，他一直尽力用最正常的姿态回望着Sam，可是天知道他的心里早已波涛汹涌，在昏暗的光线下Sam是那么好看，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，卷卷的刘海搭在额头，晶亮的眼睛里能看到整个星空。曾经那个老被他欺负嘲笑是女孩儿的Sam，如今已经性感得让人窒息。  
“好吧。”在Dean就要放弃的时候Sam终于开了口。

Sam让Dean在外面等，他回到屋子里收拾东西，没有回答Jessica的疑问就径直进了厕所，他双手撑着洗手池才得以站稳，刚才跟Dean介绍自己的女朋友、把Dean掀翻在地、和Dean几秒的对峙用尽了他大半力气。他以为自己逃离Dean的身边来到斯坦福过着正常人的大学生活就可以忘记他来这里的初衷，他是已经忘记了，他考到了很高的分数，交到了漂亮的女朋友，可是这一切统统是假象，是他逃避Dean的假象。Dean的出现残忍地扎破了他用心营造的美丽泡沫，依然还是那个轻佻的语气，依然忍不住调笑他，依然还是一副不正经的样子，四年来他变了太多可是他的哥哥还是那个熟悉的哥哥。  
Sam的确不想做一个猎魔者，可是真正促使他做出上大学这个决定的却是他的哥哥，不知道从什么时候起突然喜欢盯着Dean的身体看，而Dean的每一次靠近都让他脸红心跳，到后来变本加厉，于是他知道必须得阻止他更深地陷进去，所以他选择了离开。他不敢给Dean打电话，他怕自己听到那日思夜想的声音会忍不住立刻跑回去，他总是在深夜窝在被子里一遍又一遍听Dean给他的语音消息。  
“Sam，学校有没有人欺负你啊？有的话就告诉我，千万不要吃亏。”  
“Sam，爸爸早就原谅你了，只是他那该死的自尊不允许他这么说罢了。”  
“Sam，在大学抓紧机会好好交几个女朋友，争取早日破处！”  
“Sam，照顾好你自己。”  
......  
刚开始几乎每天一条语音，后来就渐渐地没有了，他终于磨光了Dean的耐心，在确定Dean不会再来电话之后的那个晚上，他反复听着这些语音流下了眼泪，这样就很好，不联系，不想念。  
于是他听了哥哥的话，找了一个善良的女朋友，努力和同学们搞好关系，努力健身保护自己，他已经不再每天想起Dean，他以为或许他和Jessica真的可以步入教堂举行婚礼，到时候他应该可以坦然地邀请Dean做他的伴郎。可是Dean的深夜来访让他措手不及，他当然担心爸爸的安全，可是他更担心和Dean的单独相处会让他表露出一些情绪，而那些情绪一定不会被Dean接受，他不想Dean像盯着怪物一样看着他。  
可是当Dean说出那句“我不想一个人”的时候，他还有什么理由拒绝呢？他的哥哥在恳求他，尽管是为了他们的父亲，他那高傲的哥哥什么时候求过别人呢？Sam用手捧着冷水打在脸上，他需要清醒，他需要回到那个Dean所熟悉的安静的弟弟的样子。

凌晨一点，Sam坐在了Impala的副驾驶。  
“拿个东西需要这么久吗？”Dean仔细打量了一下Sam，随即咧着嘴笑道：“刘海还是湿的，你不是和Jessica又来了一发吧？”  
“Dean！”Sam瞪着眼睛冲Dean吼道，他挣扎了很久才终于坐上了这辆车，可他的哥哥倒好，完全若无其事，Sam不自觉地就一肚子火。眼睛一低不小心看到Dean右手中指上的伤疤，“你的手怎么了？”  
Dean顺着Sam的视线看过去，原来是那会儿被烟头烫伤的手指，不自觉地收回手挡住那个疤，装作满不在乎的样子回答：“可能是之前不小心烧尸体的时候烫到了吧。”  
“我看看。”Sam不由分说地从他哥的另一只手里抓过这只手，手指抚摸着伤疤细细打量，“这个疤是新的，你不是说你好几天都没有案子了吗？肯定不是烧尸体弄的。”  
Dean试图把手抽回来却被Sam抓得死死的，“你的手是怎么搞的？你是不是又抽烟了？”  
Dean不自在地挠挠头，“之前在酒吧有人递给了我一根烟，我就也没好意思拒绝，结果不小心就烫到了。”  
“我不是跟你说过不要抽烟吗？而且还是你告诉我不要接受陌生人给的烟的！”Sam不自觉地提高了声音，他已经完全忘记了他还紧紧抓着Dean的手指。  
此刻Dean的胸腔就像小鹿乱撞一般忐忑，他太怀念和Sam的触碰，他多希望时间能停留在此刻，可是他又怕再这样下去他会做出让他后悔一辈子的事情。而只有做出最让Sam讨厌的举动才能掩盖住他内心的悸动，“Sammy，你就这么喜欢摸我的手吗？难道你的女朋友没能满足你吗？”  
Sam立刻反应过来慌忙地丢开了他的手，“你去死吧！”  
Dean收回右手重新放在方向盘上，沉默着发动了车子，指尖还残留着Sam的温度和触感，Sam的手指是那么好看，修长且干净，抚摸着他的伤疤似乎真的可以祛除他的疼痛。他忍住了强烈的想要把手指凑到鼻子跟前去嗅Sam气味的念头，他只能紧紧握着方向盘才能克制住他的欲望，哪怕手心已经被汗湿透。  
“你不用骗我是别人给你的烟，你一直都跟我说不要接受陌生人的烟，而你是不会打破你的原则的，所以是你自己买的烟吧？”  
Dean的思绪突然被Sam打断，扭过头看着他，不知所措。  
“你身上还有剩下的烟吗？”  
Dean无奈地点点头，从衣服兜里掏出来剩下的最后一根烟递给他，Sam接过已经瘪了的烟盒打开看了一眼又合上装进了自己的口袋，淡淡地说：“这根烟我替你保管了，以后不要再抽了，我不喜欢那个味道。”  
Dean不懂他的弟弟，最终也只是茫然地应和着：“哦，好。”

车子在黑暗中向前行进着，Sam的手插进口袋，放低身子靠在了椅背上，闭上眼睛准备继续被Dean打断的睡梦，他的手指轻抚过那个烟盒，那里曾经带着Dean的体温，可是他却只能用这种卑微的方式留住它。  
Dean撇过头看着Sam慢慢睡去发出平稳的呼吸声，车窗外一片黑暗，除了Impala的轰鸣声什么也没有，他终于又和他的弟弟重逢了。第十根香烟在Sam那里，就像一把锁，只要Sam还拿着那根烟，他就会信守他的承诺，不再抽烟。除此之外，他又在心里默默地对Sam说：只要你还保管着那把锁，我就永远把对你的爱锁在心里，闭口不谈。

他是他的第十根香烟，可望而不可即。  
永远都在那里，却又永远都碰不得。

 

END  
2015.10.26


End file.
